The term access control refers to the practice of restricting entrance to a secure area or resource to authorized persons. There are a number of access control systems available to restrict access to secure areas and/or resources. Access to each of these secure areas and resources may be gained by presenting an access device appropriate to each access control system.
In some cases, one or more people may need to access a large number of secure areas within a given period of time. For example, delivery personnel may need to make deliveries to a number of secure areas during completion of their delivery route. In this example, a delivery person could leave the deliveries outside of the secure area, but then the recipients of the delivery run the risk of loss due to theft. Alternatively, the delivery person could maintain access devices for each of the secure areas that he or she delivers to. However, this can be bulky, inconvenient, and poses a number of security risks.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.